Dark Paradise
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Who is a better playtoy, Bonnie or Rebekah? Oh, the choices Damon has...


**Title**: Dark Paradise  
**Author**: Sofia Bee  
**Category:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing:** Damon & Bonnie  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Who is a better sex toy, Bonnie or Rebekah? Oh, the choices that Damon has...  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

She didn't know how or when, but somewhere along the way she became his new Rebekah. His new play thing, his possession, his little rag doll to do as he pleases. And somehow, the notion turned Bonnie on even more.

They lay in bed together, both drained from their most recent romp that ended not too long ago. Surprisingly enough, they actually made it to the bed this time. Damon was sure they have christened virtually every inch of his house at that point. He smirked at the idea of starting all over. Looking over, he smiled at the raven haired beauty below him. She was laying on her stomach, her back arched enough to make her butt pop, a sight that delighted Damon extremely. Her hair was sprawled in curls all around the pillow, slightly covering her rosy cheeks. She seemed to be asleep. Not that Damon was surprised, he was known to wear out his lovers.

Running his fingers tips up on down her spine, he relished in her soft mewls that came from within her. Eyes still closed, she pushed herself back into his own body, her hot skin pressing against his own, an action that was rewarded with a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"That was fun," he whispered into her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. Damon knew exactly how to turn her on, knew exactly what to say, knew exactly what to do with her body. If turning to the dark side was always this good, she would curse herself for not doing in sooner.

"Yes it was. You are amazing in bed," she continued, pushing herself deeper into him. And she in return, knew exactly how to feed Damon's ego. She could feel a certain part of his body slightly twitching against her bare skin, signaling that her words were working. No matter how long, rough, passionate or mind blowing their sex sessions are, she is always amazed at how fast he could recover to go at it again. Maybe it was a vampire trait, or maybe just an experienced lover trait. Either way, she wasn't overly sure she was up for another round just yet.

"You weren't half bad yourself," he teased, a statement he knew that would get her emotions raging. With his arms lazily draping over her waist, Bonnie turned around to look him in the eyes. She wasn't surprised at the playful look in his eyes. "I don't hold it against you though, seeing as your only other frame of experience is the likes of Jeremy," Damon continued, before laying a little kiss on her lips. Bonnie had to chuckle a little at that.

"Forgive me for not being as talented as Rebekah," Bonnie shot back. She traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, causing Damon to shiver a little. As she traced, her hand came to rest on his chest. She could feel his rapid heart beat, and her ego told her that it was beating for her. A little jealousy was evident in her eyes at the thought of Damon and Rebekah having sex and for a second she felt repulsed that it was probably in the same bed.

"Oh she never did this," Damon crooned as Bonnie continued to trace his lips. A satisfied grin formed on her own lips. Good, she had one up on the blond bimbo. My God, Bonnie despised Rebekah. If it wasn't her childish rantings, it was her overly pouty, and breathy porn star mouth and "come fuck me" eyes look that Rebekah perfected that pissed Bonnie off. She wasn't overly sure if she was annoyed or envious of the bitch, but before she could think any further, Damon captured her lips in a searing kiss that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She moaned loudly into his mouth and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"What else didn't she do?" Bonnie whispered against the his lips, her hand reaching lower to play with his abs. Her fingers danced over his abandon, and he tried his best not to hiss at her actions, he was enjoying it way too much.

"Well Rebekah has been around the block a couple centuries longer than you sweetheart," he started, his voice slightly breaking as her hand slipped over, taking a hold of something that was suddenly completely erect. "She's pretty much a doorknob, everybody got a turn," he continued. He moaned when she ghosted her fingers all along his shaft, barely touching, only teasing.

"Uh huh," she said, placing little kisses on his chest. Damon crooned some more as her fingers continued to tease him. Truth be told, Rebekah wasn't really a good a lay, she was just an easy lay. And not everything that is easy is pleasurable. But he wasn't going to let Bonnie know that, he was enjoying her jealousy a little too much to stop her actions. And quite frankly, he wanted to know how far she was willing to go.

Her fingers no longer ghosting, she grabbed a hold of his erection, and slowly made her hand go back and forth. Her lips were still laying soft kisses all over his chest and Damon was in heaven. His hand came up to play with her hair and he tried to keep his composure. He was usually the dominant lover in bed, he was the only that laid passion and pleasure on his ladies. He needed to keep his composure, he sure as hell didn't want to seem like Jeremy and pre-ejaculate all over her hand.

"Did she do this?" Bonnie asked in a soft sensual voice before she traced his nipple with the tip of her tongue. "I think she might have," Damon breathed, his voice turned into a slight hiss at the end. He moaned when her teeth sinked into his skin around his nipple, loving the pain that was surging through his body. She was having her way with him, and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

His hand placed with the skin behind her neck, causing her to slightly break out in goosebumps. Sensing he was enjoying her actions, Bonnie made her way down and kissed a trail from his chest down to his navel. Her tongue darted into his navel, and it tickled him a little. "I'm pretty sure she did that too," he said. He chuckled at that, and Bonnie smirked as she made her way to...oh...

At the first swipe of her tongue, Damon's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit, she definitely didn't do that!" he gasped. Good, Bonnie knew she now had the upper hand in her silent competition with Rebekah. Her mouth enveloped him almost completely, causing Damon's eyes to roll in the back of his head. His hands, too lost to know what to do, tangled in her hair, gripping her curls. He guided her head to go up and down, and he ever so often gasped for air when she deep throated all of him.

"I think you just won first place in this talent competition," Damon hissed. Bonnie smiled. This evil thing might just work out for her. She continued orally pleasing Damon, not at all bothered by his loud howling at her actions.

* * *

_Does Rebekah's porn star pouty mouth look bother anybody else? Geez, I cant stand it._

_Thank you all for reading this story. Please review._


End file.
